Headsman (Watcher Datafile)
HEADSMAN Cleavon Twain secret The Headsman is a criminal who first appeared to field test technology devised by Norman Osborn. He was sent to help the Enforcers escape from Spider-Man, which he accomplished by forcing Spider-Man to flee. Harry Osborn alerted Spider-Man to the criminals' meeting place, and the Headsman was forced to flee after the ensuing battle after Spider-Man damaged his power pack. After repairing his pack, Headsman teamed with Lucky Lobo to kill Spider-Man. Believing he had killed Spider-Man, he left the hero buried under a pile of rubble. Facing Spider-Man again, he was assaulted by the Green Goblin, who revealed himself to Headsman as his employer. The Green Goblin destroyed the Headsman's equipment and knocked him out, allowing Spider-Man to turn him over to the police. Years later, the Headsman joined Osborn's Thunderbolts black ops team. He helped discredit Doc Samson by attacking Air Force One disguised as the Green Goblin. Osborn saved the President in a staged attack by tossing the faux "Green Goblin" from the plane. The team's next objective was to kill Deadpool, at which they failed miserably. His teammate the Ghost revealed to him that the gravity-grip he used on his first mission was faulty and that he had fixed it, suggesting that Osborn had meant for him to die in his fall from the plane. The Headsman wears a power pack which enhances his strength and uses an Axe developed from an unknown alloy. It is able to cut through various materials as strong as steel. Headsman rides a modified version of the "goblin glider", capable of great maneuverability and speeds of up to 90 miles per hour. Affiliations Solo D4, Buddy D6, Team D8 Distinctions Big Hairy Dude with an Axe, Covert Operative, Osborn’s Catspaw Power Sets POWER PACK Enhanced Durability D8, Superhuman Strength D10, Weapon D8 SFX: Cleave. When you cause physical trauma to a target in combat, you may target one additional opponent. For every additional opponent, keep +1 effect die. SFX: Power Axe. Spend a doom die to step up Weapon for your next action. Against a single target, add a D6, remove the highest rolling die and add an additional die to your total. Limit: Gear. Shutdown Power Pack to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Spend a doom die to recover power. HEADSMAN GLIDER Subsonic Flight D8, Superhuman Durability D10 SFX: Aerobatics. When performing flight-related stunts, add a D6 or step up your stunt die. SFX: Easy Glider. On a successful reaction roll that includes Subsonic Flight, convert opponent’s effect die into a Headsman Glider stunt. SFX: Swoop Attack. Spend a die from the doom pool to include Flight into your next attack. Remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for your total. Limit: Gear. Shutdown Headsman Glider to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Spend a doom die to recover power. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Covert Expert D8, Crime Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Thunderbolts Category:Oscorp